Valentine's Day Mechanics
by MaMoray
Summary: "Why not have Blaine sweep Kurt off his feet?" Written before the airing of the Superbowl episode. AU-established Klaine-


**Song used later in fic: "So Close" By Jon Mclaughlin **

**Author's Note: This was the first ever Klaine fluff I've written, and it was written at 5 am. I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine, I tried my best to edit it. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of GLEE. **

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Blaine doesn't hate Valentine's Day, he just doesn't quite know how to navigate it. He walked around the courtyard reminiscing to himself, hoping to get a clue to how to woo Kurt this coming Valentine's day.

He gave his last boyfriend a chocolate heart. How was he to know the heart wasn't suppose to be anatomically correct?

He tried ballroom dance lessons with a date once, for Valentines Day, but they didn't appreciate his attempts to work in the foot shuffle to the mix.

He tried a flower bouquet too! That had seemed tame at the time, but how was he to know his date was allergic to roses? Who's allergic to roses?

Blaine sighed to himself, as he sat on a bench shaded by an apple tree.

That reminded him of the disastrous cooking date. He didn't know apple pie could burn so easily, at least that time it wasn't him, it was his date. He'd nearly burnt down the cooking school, perhaps Blaine really did need to think things through more.

An apple fell upon Blaine's head, and landed in his hand. He stared at it in awe,_ even trees are trying to knock some sense into me!_, he thought.

After multiple dates along those lines, Blaine had given up on finding love, or more so trying to find love. Dating was hard work, and Valentine's Day was like every relationships Superbowl moment. If he didn't get it right, then he felt like there was no hope for them.

He really wanted there to be more than hope for them, he wanted sparks to fly, like they did with his performance of Teenage Dream.

Blaine could of smacked himself for his obliviousness, if it weren't for the fact that the apple tree had knocked him hard enough already.

He wasn't going to sing to Kurt, that would be far too obvious. He was going to do something better, he was going to make Kurt's dreams come true.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"No."

"Oh come on Wes, please!"

"Blaine, don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes, it's not going to work."

"..."

"Why not ask David?"

"Because David's going to help me distract Kurt and you know how to get the master key to all the rooms!"

Wes groaned, couldn't Blaine have one scheme done without him?

"Fine, but!", he cut Blaine off before he could commence hugging him into fits of terribly wrinkled clothes, "if you tell Kurt I've had any part in this, I promise you, he will see those pictures of you pre-Dalton."

Blaine couldn't hug Wes, he was too busy gaping at him in shock. "Hair poof and all?"

Wes nodded seriously, "And all..."

Blaine shook himself out of moment of brief shock, and hugged Wes so much, he couldn't breath for a moment there.

"Kurt would love me anyway but, thank you so much for your help! I'll try to make sure he won't know of this teeny piece of the plan."

"Teeny? Blaine, I have to sneak in his room, oh god, what are you..?Anderson, put me down this instant!" Blaine giggled as he literally swept him off his feet and held tightly to Wes's wriggling form.

"I can't, I'm too in love with you!,"

"Don't let Kurt hear you say that," he was promptly dropped to the floor, and he fell with the grace of a rag doll.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Blaine tried his best to act casual as he sauntered into Kurt's dorm room. It was nearly dawn, he held a warm cup of coffee in hand, and smiled as he watched Kurt sleep. He shook himself to remember why he was in the room.

_That was too lifetime stalker style, focus Blaine, this is your Superbowl moment, focus!_

"K-Kurt?", Blaine softly poked his shoulder, but all he did was scrunch up his nose and turn his face from into his pillow to mumble, "dolphins Blaine."

Blaine was ready to swoon then and there at the confusingly cute statement, but then he remembered he was suppose to be the one doing the wooing. So, he decided to get creative. He wafted the coffee under Kurt's nose and he instantly perked awake.

"Coffee?", Kurt demanded before realizing there was an arm attached to said drink. He blearily peered up and somehow, his eyes widened even more.

"Blaine?", he squeaked out, as he pulled his quilt up to cover his, admittedly tacky plaid pjs, no one was suppose to know about their existence though.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Happy Valentine's day?", he shyly presented the coffee to Kurt again.

"Um, thanks." Kurt said, as he took the thermos, "but valentine's day isn't until this Monday," he scratched his head confused as Blaine continued to stand over him.

"I know, I just thought it'd be better to celebrate it without the stress, and annoyances of curfew, classes, and the other students."

"That makes sense, I guess, mind letting me get changed, then you can come back in and explain this to me when I'm more coherent, okay?"

Blaine nodded hurriedly, his heart was thudding in his chest so much so that he couldn't totally hear Kurt's question. However, Kurt's nod towards the door was helpful enough. He slumped against the door and clutched at his chest.

Damn Valentine's Day.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_I never knew the sunrise could seem so boring, when all I'd rather focus on is his face._

"Muffin?", Blaine offered, trying to quail the rabid squirrel sized butterflies in his stomach.

"Maybe a little," he was always so conscientious about his weight, and Blaine was always frustrated by that. Today was a day he didn't want Kurt to even try and think such crazy things. There was no way he would let his date go the way his past ones had gone. Blaine shuddered at the mere thought.

"Are you cold?", Kurt lifted his blanket as if inviting Blaine to cuddle underneath. Wasn't he suppose to be the one doing the woo'ing? He didn't know it could go the other way around!

"Are you sure?", he hesitated on invading Kurt's personal space, he was never one to offer such things, but Blaine really wanted to.

"No, I offered because I'm a masochist who loves to have snow seeping into my happy places,"

Rather than take offense, Blaine just smiled, he loved it when Kurt got feisty.

"You know, I dreamed about doing something like this once."

"No, I had no idea," Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt with a happy sigh, his breath puffed out before him.

Phase one, complete.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Blaine, this morning was great, but really we don't need to do anything more for Valentine's Day!," Kurt said exasperated as his boyfriend of two weeks was dragging him to his car, a sleek Infiniti M56, despite his exasperation Kurt couldn't deny himself the chance to at least admire the car. So, he managed to stop him right before Blaine tried to pull him into the car with his charming smile.

_That smile ought to be criminal_, Kurt thought frustrated as Blaine explained his need to pamper Kurt as he opened his door for him.

"There isn't much I don't like to do with you Kurt, and you know that. Valentine's Day isn't an exception, trust me, you'll love this next surprise."

"B-but, I have to at least go inside and grab my wallet. Maybe even get changed, what if what I'm wearing isn't apropos?"

"Oh well then, I'm glad I caught you without your wallet, it's makes things so much easier! Also just trust me, what you're wearing will be more than fine. If I let you slip away to get changed, that means I'd have to tell you what kind of dress it would be. That would ruin the surprise." Kurt looked aghast as Blaine lightly tapped his finger against Kurt's nose.

"I hate surprises," grumbled Kurt as Blaine buckled him, and ducked away from Kurt's swatting hand, to rush to the driver's side," and I'm more than capable of getting in the car on my own Blaine," he finished precisely at the moment Blaine sat at the wheel.

"You didn't have a problem with my surprise this morning,"

"Blaine, it was coffee" Kurt uttered the word reverently.

Blaine chuckled, "Oh is that all? Here I thought I had handed you the holy grail! Well, given my sudden propensity for a good sense of romantic timing, you will undoubtedly enjoy this next surprise,"

"We'll see" Kurt crossed his arms, and tried to sniff indignantly, but all he could manage was a bite to his lips as a smile bloomed.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

An hour and a half after that conversation,Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt as Blaine once again, rushed outside to open his car door for him. Kurt rolled his eyes, but left his snide comment to dwell in his mind, he didn't mind it too much. At least, that warm feeling in his stomach made him feel like he couldn't mind it too much.

"So, what is this place?," he stretched out the kinks as he peered around the almost deserted parking lot,and just briefly glanced towards what looked to be a small glass house ahead of him.

"It's a green house, I thought since I didn't know your favorite flower yet, perhaps you could enlighten me as we pick flowers together for you."

"Are you serious?," Kurt paused mid stretch and instead leaned down to link arms with Blaine.

Blaine gave him this kicked puppy look as he asked, "Is it too much? I knew it was too sappy, I just thought it'd be fun to do something new together."

_I should of learned before that doing new things with guys wasn't smart on dates!_, he berated himself before Kurt responded.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I just was startled is all. I didn't know there were many climate controlled greenhouses around. " Blaine sagged with relief and retracted his initial thought, _I don't know how I forgot, but this just goes to show how Kurt is different from other guys._

Wrapped in their very similar peacoats they walked through the parking lot and into the warm greenhouse. They perused the aisles and tended to admire the more colorful displays of plants before Kurt stopped abruptly in front of a certain patch of flowers, surprising Blaine with his sudden intensity for them.

Kurt gently took hold one of the daisy's, and turned and placed it behind Blaine's ear. He handled it with such care, that Blaine wasn't sure if he should keep such a precious thing on him.

"When I was younger, my mother taught me how to make daisy chains, I loved them so much, but I've never found the right person to make them with. You look good with a daisy, do you think these could be my flowers and we could make daisy chains? They are my favorite," Kurt smiled, as if he had to charm these flowers out of Blaine.

"Of course!," Blaine replied, touched to have Kurt open up to him,"once we get back to campus, we can even make some to share."

"I only want to share them with one person," he offered a smile to Blaine before turning back to the daises.

Blaine's smile grew so large, and his face became so hot. However, he couldn't seem to care, because all he could think was that something beautiful and significant had just happened.

Phase two, success?

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Blaine stifled a laugh as Kurt continued to pout (he's sure Kurt thinks he's glaring, but it's just not working with Blaine) about not knowing where they were going.

"Blaine, if you don't tell me where we're going right now, I'll never sing another duet with you ever again!"

"You keep telling yourself that, but I'm still not telling you. Besides we're almost there."

"You said that two hours ago!," Seeing Kurt so huffy had never amused him so much, but he couldn't resist. He didn't know so many levels of adorable existed until Kurt started getting huffy. He wasn't mad, he was just dying to know. Halfway through the ride, and Kurt's not-so-subtle demands to know where they were going, had finally made Blaine realize that Kurt didn't hate surprises. Not at all. He just liked knowing everything. Not knowing what was coming next? That just didn't sit well with him.

"Are you listening to me?," Kurt's snippy voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We're here," Blaine announced as they pulled into the deserted diner's lot.

Kurt scrunched up his nose, and gave Blaine a dubious stare.

"Here?You're sure?"

"Why not?," Blaine asked before opening Kurt's door for the third time that day.

"Blaine, this diner looks like it closed down in the 1950s."

"Oh that's because it did," Blaine replied cheerily.

"What?"

"Trust me, just follow me."

Blaine grasped Kurt by the elbow and led him to the surprisingly non-bacteria infection waiting to happen- clean doorway, but he didn't open the door for Kurt. Which Kurt wasn't fussed about at all, and he was about to open the door itself, when it was open from the inside. A man in a classic servers formal wear welcomed them in.

"May I take your coats?"

As the man hung their coats, and walked off into the kitchen, Blaine observed Kurt as he looked around in a daze. What had looked like a dingy abandoned diner on the outside, had been transformed into an intimate dining setting for to. There was a sweethearts table in the middle of the empty room, a vast amount of space before it, and a piano off to the side.

Apparently, he had made Kurt Hummel speechless, Blaine realized texting Wes of this incredible moment should wait. Instead he stepped up behind the stunned boy and wrapped his arms.

"Ready for dinner?" Rather than respond Kurt turned around and pulled Blaine into the tightest hug he had ever felt. To Blaine, it felt like that moment lasted for a mere blip of a second, when in reality it was minutes. He led Kurt to their table, and pulled out his chair for him.

"Next time, I get to be the gentleman, okay?" Kurt asked with a smile. He appreciated Blaine being so courteous, but he also wanted to give Blaine back the love he had taken.

"Of course," Blaine tried to distract himself from his cheeks reddening again with the waiter coming forward. He wasn't quite use to the romance being a two way street either. Their dinner was served, the server playing the piano did better than Blaine had hope and after ordering and talking for hours, Blaine was ready for the more obvious display of affection.

He was going to sing to Kurt.

"May I have this dance?,"

Kurt looked up from cleaning his hands, and smiled that smile that had sent Blaine's heart racing all day. He took the position of lead, just because he was shorter didn't mean he couldn't lead, besides it worked perfectly with the song.

They slowly began to sway, and Kurt continued to smile.

"You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on

For only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive"

As Blaine sung to him, so softly, yet he somehow reverberated throughout the room, Kurt's eyes widened akin to a deer caught in the headlights. This felt so different to being in a room full of warblers, this felt so, _intimate. _

"A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye

And never knew

So close was waiting

Waiting here with you

And now, forever, I know

All that I want is to hold you

So close"

Blaine slipped Kurt's hand out of his grasp to swing him out, and pull him back close to him. Kurt giggled at how ridiculously romantic this moment seemed, as Blaine sang with a small smile on his face.

"So close to reaching

That famous happy ending

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far

We are

So close..."

Kurt had never felt more loved than in this moment, with this person who held him as if he were the most precious person in the world to. As the lull of the musical interlude led them to more waltz maneuvers they managed to drifted apart in classic turns, only to simultaneously bring themselves back to each other. As they slowed down for Blaine to continue to sing to him, he leaned in to whisper the most significant lyrics to Kurt.

"Oh, how could I face these faceless days

If I should lose you now?"

He pulled Kurt closer to him, as they didn't just sway, they grasped at each other as if fearing the other would run. The intensity of fearing love was written upon their faces. Until Blaine spun Kurt and that smile bloomed on Kurt's face, Courage. They had that since the beginning, so they couldn't lose that love now.

"We're so close to reaching

That famous happy ending

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Let's go on dreaming

Though we know we are

So close

So close, and still

So far..."

As the piano slowed, and they were simply holding each other, they shared a kiss. A sweet, small, yet slow. Kiss.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, not wanting to speak up, not ready to break that moment they had. Blaine simply gave him a chaste kiss, he'd already said all he could.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt" Blaine said to Kurt, as they sat at their hill once again, but this time for the sunset.

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine under the blanket before nudging him in the shoulder, "I told you earlier that it's not Valentine's Day yet, you goofball."

"It'll always count when I have my Valentine right here," Blaine responded with a cheesy smile before placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. As the sun was setting, and the real winter chill was setting in, "Walk me to my dorm?", Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine eagerly replied, he wanted to be around Kurt as much as possible.

They slowly made their way across campus, with their hands intertwined, and Kurt clutching the blanket he insisted on carrying back in. Once in front of Kurt's dorm, they weren't sure what to do. Other students were still milling around, and they both weren't much for PDA, "Oh, it's not like you haven't hung out here before, help me stuff this blanket in a laundry bag so it doesn't contaminate my immaculate room," Kurt finished with a huff before opening his door.

To this day, Kurt denies ever letting out a screech that could be heard across campus in the library. His face was red from his earlier supposed "non-screech", and his eyes aghast. His room was a mess, or at least what Kurt perceived as a mess. Where Blaine saw slightly disheveled sheets, a ransacked bookcase, and a disorganized desk, Kurt saw a totally different vision. Oh no, Kurt saw, laundry that needed to be done asap, a need to reorganize his whole shelf, and a sudden urge to find all his cleaning supplies.

"It's not so bad Kurt, I'm sure I can help you place everything back where it belongs." Blaine attempted to be soothing, with a nervous titter entered his throat.

"Not so bad?," Kurt teary-eyed asked, "I can't find my vogue Blaine, my mint condition, vogue collection."

Blaine groaned as he sat upon the messy bed and pulled the agitated Kurt with him.

"Please don't cry, I can explain."

"Now, how can you explain a mess in my room to me? And the night had gone so amazing too."

"You thought it was amazing? Oh wait, never mind, focusing! I can explain." Kurt turned a leery eye to Blaine and crossed his arms.

"Then please do so."

"Well, I was having issues on what to do for Valentine's Day and I didn't want to be too generic or at least what would be generic for me, or you, or I mean us. Do you get what I mean? Oh, I hope I'm making sense. Anyway, so I kind of convinced Wes-oh, man- I mean,_ some unknown person you can trust in your personal space_, _but can't know who_ to go into your room and peek around for any clues as to what you'd like to do. So, he kind of found your Dream Journal."

Kurt had been laughing at Blaine's nervous rambling for a bit because he had never seen the Warbler quite so discombobulated, but he stopped upon hearing that statement. Instead he offered a blank stare as Blaine attempted to continue to explain.

"I promise, I only read the title of each entry and I swear I wasn't trying to invade your privacy. I mean, I know you know you mentioned it to me, and I totally shouldn't of taken advantage of that, but when _person who shall not be named_ found it, I couldn't let the thought of it go. Please don't-"

Blaine had to stop his babble because Kurt had placed two fingers upon his lips then gently moved them to cup his face.

"I kind of figured that out when we had made it to the greenhouse, most people think I hate most plant life. Yet you somehow not only figured out that I had always wanted to see the sunrise with a breakfast picnic, but also that I wanted to pick flowers with a boyfriend? Too much of a coincidence in my mind, for it to be more than a coincidence. I want to be mad at you for invading my privacy and using Wes of all people," Blane opened his mouth to try and defend his friend, but Kurt beat him to the punch. "It's Wes, I know it was Wes, give it up while you can. Anyway, I can't be mad at you because my overwhelming need to kiss you seems to be clouting my judgment. Remind me to tell you off later, hm?"

Kurt stopped any response before it could be thought of by pulling Blaine to sit beside him on his bed. They made out for quite a but until the necessity for air occurred. While heaving in breathes and watching a sinfully debauched looking Kurt gaze out towards the snow falling out the window, Blaine had his final epiphany of that day.

The mechanics of Valentine's Day wasn't hard to figure out anymore because he had what was at the core of it all along.

Love.

Everything in his past had gone wrong with those other guys because they weren't Kurt.

They were wrong for him, because Kurt was all the things right for him.

That's why this [almost] Valentine's Day had been perfect. Not because of his flashy romantic flair, although that helped quite a bit. No, it was more because they could have done a hundred simple things, or nothing at all. When you're in love, the other person and you being together is more celebration than confusing Valentine's Day mechanics could be.

**THE END**


End file.
